


Vanished Under a Full Moon

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hypnotism, Large Cock, Lots of Sex, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, blowjob, incubus, internal comeshots, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: No one knows why women are disappearing. No one knows how it happens. You think it won't happen to you. As it turns out, you're very wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of demon voice-hypnotizing Dan based on that wonderfully creepy voice acting he does in Pinstripe.

Women were disappearing.  
Had been disappearing. For years and years and years. Longer than anyone could remember now. One day they’d be going about their normal lives, the next vanished. These weren’t women in distress, although one out of every string of ten may have been said to be angry or upset or lonely. Nothing about them seemed off. Yet women were disappearing.

No one could find a culprit. No one had any leads. Especially not on a potential single person committing such a vast net of crime. From east to west, around the globe- didn’t matter where, really. It seemed whomever it was had no preference for region. People disappeared all the time, but there was something about these disappearances over the last twenty years that had people on edge. They’d all seemingly happen at the same time. On a full moon. At some point, always on day that promised a night of full moon. Yet no matter what curfews or rules or help was put in place... women were disappearing.

You couldn’t be one of those women, you thought. Because you were careful. And because it wasn’t even dark yet. Two hours before sundown, in fact. Enough time for you to catch your significant other cheating on you, get into a huge fight, storm off, and find yourself at a bookshop after you’d cried it out. Your weekend was clear, now, at least, so all you could think of doing was getting a couple of books and then heading to the market after to pick up some more tea. Ice cream, maybe. Snacks, for sure. Hunker down tonight with a book, blast some music when you’d finished it. Not answer phone calls. Definitely not answer texts. Alone. You wanted to be angry and alone.

Before you really realized it, somehow, the sun had seemed to sink below the horizon and the street lights were starting to turn on. Just as you looked up to find the darkness awaiting you outside, you shoved one last book into your basket. “Blessed evening...”

And then a voice slithered through your ears, right down into your very core.  
So very suddenly you felt nothing. And then that nothing coiled in on itself, turning into slick warmth.

Your muscles eased, basket falling out of your hands, only to be caught before reaching its destination on the floor by the man who had spoken those two wonderful words. He was handsome, gentle brown hair in wonderful curls, long and lean, with a charming smile and the damnably darkest brown eyes you could have sworn you’d ever seen.

“I hope I’m not interrupting...” He was speaking so lowly that you almost felt like you were struggling to listen, or maybe it was that you were keen on the sound of his voice, awaiting each new hushed word.

“No...” The word dropped out of your mouth almost without your permission. You hadn’t thought about saying it, but there it was. And, of course, no.. how could he be bothering you?

“Wonderful.” His enunciation was impeccable. It was... _hypnotizing_ to watch his lips and tongue work each syllable. Coming closer he wound a friendly arm around your shoulders. Upon feeling him there, you felt very inclined to relax back. Like he was holding you up. “My name is Daniel- Dan, if you prefer. Danny, if you’re good.” His left eye slid closed in a sly wink and you swore you felt your heart seize. “And what might a lovely lady like you be named? Tell me your name.”

Upon his easy command your name fell out of you much like your earlier answer. Almost like he was just pulling things out of you. Quicker than you realized, the two of you were at the front register. He retrieved your books carefully out of the basket and put them on the counter. Watching his hands, you found yourself staring at his lithe fingers. For quite a lot longer than perhaps you should have. Something strange was happening here-

“Are you ready to go?” Apparently he’d paid for your things and was ushering you away from the inattentive cashier and back towards the exit.

“Go?” This would be the last thing you asked, though you did not yet know it. At least the very last thing you would ask of your own volition.

Dan turned on you, basking in the light of the moon, smiling that handsome smile. Reaching up, his hand cupped your cheek, as if you two were old lovers sharing a moment. No one else in the parking lot dared look. “Yes. We’re going to go back to my place now. You’re agreeable to that, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” You almost felt desperate for the idea so very suddenly. Desperate for him. Like his touch was burning your skin in a delightfully delicious way that you’d never had in your life before. Might never again. You could feel him looking right through you.

“Good. I’m glad. Tonight is an especially special night... And I’m glad you’ll share it with me...” Turning over, the backs of his fingers brushed up over your temple, and your eyes lowered, half-lidded as you still gazed up at him. “You belong to me now. I’m sure you understand.”

Dumbly you nodded, and when he didn’t say anything, you realized he was waiting on verbal agreement. So you readily gave it to him. “I do.” Every part of you ached for him, was very easily filled up with the idea of him, the thought. The sound of his voice- _his_ voice...

He hummed out a rather pleased noise that made you shiver. “I know you do.” This was darker than he’d spoken before, but it didn’t frighten you. His hand traveled back down, taking hold of your chin and tilting you up just a little. “I’d like to kiss you, before we away. Are you amenable to that?” Asking you like you really had a say in the matter.

The second he’d said _I’d like to_ \- it didn’t really matter what came after it. You wanted to give him everything. Any part of you that he wanted. But instead of simply agreeing, that burning desire lashed through you again and something else croaked out of your throat. “ _ **Please**_...” Begging him.

“Oh...” His brows lifted in time with that quiet sound of amused surprise. “You’re a fast learner.” Somehow his voice got even quieter as he eased in, lips just barely brushing yours. “I love the quick ones.”

Your brain quickly translated that into that he loved you, and you were terribly okay with that. Even knowing that you, now, were about to be one of the women that disappeared. And just moments after he sealed his lips to yours in an unbearably light kiss, you were exactly that. No longer standing in front of the book store. Perhaps not even in the same town, or the same state- maybe not even on earth anymore. Who knew. Instead, now, you were with Daniel.

And disappearing couldn’t have been as awful as everyone made it out to be, especially not with the way he made you feel.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t know what to expect, in fact, most of your expectations were falling away, thoughts about anything and everything going with them, giving way to a heady warmth that tingled at all of your senses. It was the sneak of his tongue across your lower lip that emboldened your need. Encouraged you to brush your own tongue against his. A delightfully, almost sinfully, musical hum of a groan vibrated from the back of his throat. Pleasing him. You’d _pleased_ him, and the mere thought, much like the sound of his voice, just seeped into every pore of your body. But when you tried to work further in, both of his hands worked up from your jaw to hold your cheeks in his palms, breaking back to gaze at you with those dark eyes of his.

“Be patient, lovely.” Despite him telling you this, he leaned in for another kiss that lasted all too short a time and then he breathed out hotly against your lips, “Be patient for me.”

The command warred with your sense of urgency to get him into every part of you that could house him, but you steeled yourself nonetheless- though not of your own will, you realized. Because if you had a say in the matter, he’d have been inside of you that very moment. Something he seemed to sense. At least he must have, for as soon as you thought it, he was grinning, a slight show of fairly pointed fangs but nothing that detrimented just how pretty he was when he smiled; a laugh rumbled from his chest in company with the expression.

His hands swept up into the sides of your hair. “I will give you everything you’ve ever wanted and much more than that... this I promise you... I will give you everything you never knew you needed.”   
_Yet very soon will not be able to live without..._

He didn’t speak the following phrase, you watched his lips and they hadn’t moved. But his voice felt warm reverberating inside your skull. Speaking to you in a way no one had, that no one ever would. Was any of this even real? A fleeting thought.

“ _ **Get comfortable**._ ” You watched him say this, felt it fill your ears as much as it buzzed within your head. Overflowing your senses to the point that your knees buckled, although maybe that was more his command than anything else. As luck would have it, you’d found yourself in his bedroom.

How you’d gotten there really didn’t seem to matter. And if you had any sense about you, maybe you’d have wondered why it looked so _normal_. He was something otherworldly. Most definitely. Yet the room looked like it was owned by a human. A rich, overly zealous lover of a human, anyway. Deep and rich in color, the bed you found yourself on almost comically large. More pillows than anyone could ever know what to do with at the head, solid black wood headboard, blue satin sheets underneath you.

Music started playing, and when you looked up from your absentminded petting of the bed, you watched him walk away from a stereo. As he walked by various surfaces, dressers and tables and couches alike, candles started lighting behind him. He slipped out of his shoes, sneakers you realized, and finally came back to you, sitting behind you. His hands found themselves on your shoulders, working in a light little knead.

“Now...” His voice was almost haunting without his presence. “I need you to relax for me...” There was a little tremble as he eased closer and you felt his lips trace the shell of your ear. You did as he asked, perhaps in a manner you were completely unaware of. Your shoulders dropped in his hold though he didn’t relinquish his grip. “Good.. now... **_let me in._**...”

The second he’d asked this of you, you almost felt full to bursting in such an inexplicable way. Like every vein in your body had filled up with nearly painful fire that was attempting to break free. It worked all the way from your toes, up your legs, from your hips, to your stomach, up your chest, into your shoulders, up your neck, and then nestling in your head, creating a high pitched ringing that had you gasping in pain.

His arms wrapped around your shoulders and you felt his lips nuzzle your ear again. “Easy now... give yourself to me.. relax... _**relax**_...” After that it was simple. You went slack, and he held you to him; feeling the strong plane of his chest against your back just a bare awareness. Instead you were focused on the room spinning around you, and just how _good_ you suddenly felt. “There you are...” You had no idea what he meant, or really what he was doing, but you knew he had access to every single part of you.

Everything that made you, you. All your fears. All your _desires_. Each one he was currently plucking over like strings. Reading you front to back. “Mmm... my my.. what delicious depravity lurking behind those sweet eyes of yours. I knew it.” He was just short of groaning, reduced to a light purr. “We’re going to get along quite well, you and I...” You knew you wanted nothing more. For him to love you. Want you. To-

“Now now... easy does it, lovely...” He slowed your thought instantly, but the warmth his voice imparted was washed away the second he let go of you. While his arms had unwound from your shoulders, you felt the tips of his fingers tracing down your spine and then pressing in with a bit of light insistence. All you needed to get up from the bed and turn, looking down at him.

His cheeks were slightly warm with fresh pink, still gazing at you with that overwhelmingly handsome smile. “I’m by no means greedy, I assure you, but it’s been... a rough month... you understand, I’m sure.” He wasn’t asking a question, but you nodded anyway, which earned you a wider smile. Something you felt glad for instantly. “I’m glad.” This was soft and sweet and then immediately offset but the darken of his features and the dip in his voice. “Get on your knees for me.”

He widened his legs as he sat on the bed, giving you room as you sank down between them. His right hand slid back behind him just a little to keep himself steady, his left hand reaching up, fingers brushing along your cheek, just watching. No order was passed, but the touch of his skin to yours electrified you, and the look in his eyes imparted just what he _needed_. Reaching up you cupped your palm over his groin, delighting in the soft exhale it drew from his lips, and his eyelids lowering a quarter.

You felt nothing but that same need course through you, which sped up any playfulness you may have otherwise had in you. Instead you went right for his belt, working it off, the button and fly of his jeans next in quick succession. He lifted his hips to help assist in peeling his pants and boxers down halfway and all too soon you were met with an aching, hard need the likes you’d never seen before. He was thick, filling your hand more than you could grip as you wrapped your hand around him.

“Oh, beautiful... open up...” Two steps ahead of you, unable to keep himself from issuing the request, it felt. He was shivering and almost human in his desperation then, you noted, briefly. Just before you stopped thinking much else at all. Just about him. You opened your mouth as he’d asked, taking the head of his cock in, feeling the heat of him pulse in your mouth, stretching your lips as he eased further in. “ _ **Mn**_.. fuck...” Losing himself just a little, it sounded like, especially with the way it shook your center.

You took as much as you could and then backed off, only then did his hand slide up into your hair, petting with light encouragement at the back of your head. “It’s all in the mind, lovely... you can do more.. I promise... you’ll be alright... look at me...” Your gaze angled up to his and he burned through every part of you as he watched. “Breathe through your nose.. that’s it... further.. take-... take it all...” Stuttering through trying to direct you. It seemed that whatever barrier that had stopped you before had miraculously disappeared as every inch of his throbbing cock sunk deep into your mouth, just gently nudging the back of your throat.

But instead of resistance or reflex to release, you felt a warm surge of pleasure. “Fuck... just like that..” He swallowed hard, urging you to do the same and a slightly darker groan worked from him. Once again, him performing pulled a likewise response and you found yourself moaning around his cock. The vibration urging a throb as his fingers sunk deeper into your hair. “Oh fuck... you like this.. don’t you? I can _**feel**_ it...” Almost as if he’d dipped his fingers into your soul, you felt him right on back.

Slowly you withdrew, making sure to keep your eyes level with his as you did, watching him as much as he was watching you. Enjoying the way he seemed to be dissolving slowly under your care. Once he was free you traced the tip of your tongue over the head, lapping up the slick precome beading at the tip. His mouth fell open in a wordless keen that grew stronger as you wrapped your lips around him again and took him all the way to the hilt, enjoying the feeling of your mouth being so incredibly _full_ , the nudging feeling of the head of his cock at the back of your throat. Finding a carefully soft rhythm like that, letting him out and then all the way back in, stopping every other moment to suckle at the head and then let him slide all the way in again.

All the while his groaning devolved into wordless pleasure, first outward, and then inward. His groans filling up the spaces in between your ears, driving you crazy. Almost making you feel as good as you must have been making him feel. Making you shudder, making you eager to go faster, to take him all as best you could, to keep going and going and _going_. You felt like you could all night, until-

“Oh, sweet, beautiful wonder I’m very close... please don’t stop... I’m- I...” His eyes blinked open and you hadn’t realized you’d lost him, feeling his gaze burning the back of your brain the whole time otherwise. His hand cradled the back of your head. “Don’t spill... take it all... take- oh... fuck me.. I...” Eyes rolling back and then closing in a hard groan and you found yourself obeying without hesitation, no further insistence from him as you took his cock all the way in and marveled at the way the convulsions felt, the hot streaks painting the inside of your mouth, sliding down your throat as you swallowed, filling you up.

He pulled back on his own, leaving you there with your mouth open, eyes still on him. Only for him now. Shakily he reached forward, thumb brushing over your lip. “You look only half as wonderful as you could... we really should have gotten you undressed...” A lighter chuckle that you’d had yet to hear from him. His amusement colored you the same way, though. As his fingers closed around your chin, you closed your mouth, swallowing one final time. “So let’s do that... now that that’s out of the way...”

He was promising something, you could feel it. You just didn’t know what. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting nude had seemed as easy as the snap of his fingers. At least that’s what it felt like. Because you hadn’t remembered taking off your clothes, but there you were, naked underneath him, lying back on the bed. He knelt over you, knees at the sides of your hips, and began a slow exploring descent, dragging his lips over every available inch if your skin. Starting at your cheek, a little lingering kiss to your lips, then down the line of your jaw and the spot where your neck met. Further still to the crook of your shoulder, over a collarbone. Lower, tracing over the peak of your breast, staying a few seconds there to drag the flat of his tongue over your nipple. Then he was moving again, over your ribs, down the expanse of your stomach.

“Sweet, wonderful, treasure... you are so very beautiful...” If you hadn’t already felt like you were burning in hell, you’d have noticed the fresh glow of pink on your cheeks. Instances like this felt far and few between and the compliment laid in between kisses along the inside of your thigh was threatening to unhinge you completely. “I knew I’d picked well...” Just as an instance of your own will broke through, hands reaching down to try and sift through his hair, perhaps urge him to where _you_ wanted, he called a cease immediately. “Ah ah... put your arms above your head. Do not move them.” You obeyed.

Helpless and aroused and moaning in maybe a little lurch of a whine that only encouraged a chuckle out of him and then to go slower still. “I know you’re _**aching**_... I could taste it when I walked in that shop... no one’s done you any good favors, have they? No one knows how to take care of you... _**do they**_?” The sound of his voice again dizzying your mind as it whirled around in your brain. Too intimately close, beyond your ears, and nothing you could do to make him stop. Nothing you _wanted_ to do, for that matter. “You _want_ so much... _need_ so much... do you **_need me?_** ”

The words tumbled out of your mouth before you even had time to think about them. “Yes- please- Dan... please I need you...” Again resorting to easy begging.

The next rumble of his laugh had that same effect of burning you from the inside out as you felt the heat of his breath at your core. Felt the tip of his tongue shortly after, tracing up in a long slide, tracing over your clit in a few lazy circles. His mouth was hot. Something else about it... like just the feeling of his tongue had you tingling all over in conjunction with sweet, almost blinding, pleasure.  
_I’ve barely just begun. I don’t want to lose you so early..._

There was no possible way for him to have been speaking these words, but you heard them. With them came no hesitation as he eased in lower, sliding his tongue up deep inside you, urging a clipped moan from the back of your throat, the raise of your hips to get him _deeper_. You needed him deeper. Somehow he acquiesced. You had no idea how, and very soon you’d have no thoughts about the matter at all save for how he was making you feel. But his tongue slid deeper, pulling back in a long lap and then thrusting in again. When he groaned right up against you, you felt as if the noise was filling you up completely. But it still wasn’t enough.  
_I know what you want. But we’re not there yet, sweet lovely... stay with me... **look at me...**_

Blinking your eyes open you glanced down, looked at his mouth wide against you, watched your hips rutting up into him. He eased his tongue back out and then slid it forward again, tracing over your clit. “How about this _to start_...” Lips brushing against you as his voice spilled out. His lips took hold of your clit in a soft suckle, leaning on his right forearm so he could bring his hand up, brushing the tips of two of his fingers against you before sinking in inch by inch until fully seated, then pulling out with that same slow measure, crooking at the knuckles to stroke inside deeply. Every space he passed just burning.

“Dan.. Dan please... oh god...” Some words made it through the incoherent mess he’d turned you into, but mostly it was just formless moaning. He was taking you too quick to the edge and you just _didn’t_ want this to end.

You _felt_ him smirk before you saw it.  
_Don’t worry my wonderful treasure... this is only **the beginning...**_

His rhythm ticked just a little upwards, the slide of his fingers in and out a touch more insistent- right before he added a third and the groan out of you was unsure as it was needy. You felt him almost filling you to capacity and yet it _still_ wasn’t enough. Mostly because...  
_I’ll get you there... don’t worry.. **relax for me... let me in...** _

If it were even possible to go any more boneless, at his command, you did just that. Felt the snugness, the fullness his fingers were creating just moments ago vanish softly, slowly. Feeling the ease of how he then worked them in and out of you. Just no time to think about anything when that fire was burning inside you, threads being pulled so taut you were ready to snap. His tongue brushed over your clit in eager, long drags, almost somehow in perfect time with the way his fingers were pushing deep up inside and then pulling back out.

“Dan- Danny- I’m- oh- _oh_ I’m...” Barely able to get anything out with how hard you were breathing, just how loud you were moaning.

_**Ask nicely...** _

There was no time between the whispery demanding sound of his voice inside your head and the next words out of your mouth. “Please let me come.. please, Dan... please- oh- god-!” He rewarded you for your begging-

“ _Mmnn-_ “  
_**Wonderful...**_

-your hips rocking hard up into his fingers, into his mouth, feeling the squeeze around him as your orgasm shook hard through almost every part of your body. You rode out every second of it, aided with the soften of his touch, keeping you from careening into overstimulation, but flirting just around the edges still. Almost like he was greedy, or couldn’t get himself to fully stop. It was your whine as his fingers sunk in again, not sure if it felt good or _too_ much, and finally he pulled back.

Those soft, exploring kisses returned but didn’t go further than just a little more upwards, along the inside of your hip, nosing your skin, breathing hotly there. His teeth grazed the round, biting almost too carefully. Soothing over the reddening patch of skin with his parted lips, panting just a little. “You want more, _**don’t you** **?**_ ” You watched him asked this through glazed, half-lidded eyes, heard him in a way you were becoming not only accustomed to, but needy for.

You needed his voice inside your head, just like you needed every other part of him inside you. Soon. “Please...” Again you begged, because _yes_. Yes you very much did.

An errant curl fell down over his forehead as he smiled up at you, baring his teeth again in a little playful nip at your side. “You are so very _**wonderful...**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave me in an echo chamber of smut. Leave a sinner comment and tell me all the dirty things I should have them do. I have some stuff in mind but let's get the sin ball really rolling.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come here, my _lovely sweetness_...” It seemed like he never stopped talking, never stopped crooning to you in that soft almost-whisper. But that was fine, because much like the rest of him, it was filling every possible part of you and drowning you under a deeply pleasurable haze.

While you’d spent a few moments catching your breath, he’d ridded himself of whatever clothing he’d been wearing and was now lying just a foot away from you on his back, a bit away from the headboard, somewhere in the center of the bed instead. Both his legs were bent at the knee, feet planted on the mattress. His hand, as you looked at him, was currently around his cock, stroking with a delicate lightness that drove senseless need right back into you. When he noticed that you were aware enough to sit up and heed his next command, he patted the top of his thighs to indicate _exactly_ what he wanted.

So you followed suit, shuffling over on your knees and then straddling his hips. His hands then went to yours, eager and keen, holding in a light grip. “Ease back, _I’ve got you_...” Instructing you to make yourself otherwise comfortable in your new position. You tilted, resting your back against his legs and lowered, his cock sliding against your slit. Doubt clouded you for just a moment. He was so _big_. So utterly _thick_... you just weren’t sure...

“My beautiful treasure.. look at me...” Your eyes raised up from questioning over the logistics of his form to his own, seeing him smile at you. It set you a little more at ease. His left hand fell away from your hip, reaching above his head to knock against wood backboard. Suddenly that dark oak shimmered from one end to the other, turning into a mirror. Revealing _everything_ about the position.   
_**Look there.**_

So you did. You looked at him beneath you, you atop him. Looked at your utterly blissed out face, even before you’d begun the next round. Needy. You looked unkempt and desperate. And that, too, drove a hard spike of urgency through you. “You’re beautiful...” When you heard the first rumble of his voice before the words you looked up to his mouth, watching him tell you this. “And you’re going to watch yourself _**take me**_...”

Both his hands moved, finding their place on the sides of your thighs with just a little bit of a tug, getting you to lift your hips, his own shifted back. Reaching down, you took hold of his cock, feeling it pulse in your hand. His eyes rolled back once before opening again, half-lidded. “You really are _wonderful_...” There wasn’t really much time to mull over the compliment, somewhere in you feeling awfully pleased that by doing exactly what he wanted before he had to tell you. “We’ll go _so_ very _**slow**_...”  
 _Eyes up... watch.._

You relocated your gaze to the mirror, lifting up on your thighs as you position the head of his cock against yourself. Just the blazing heat of him there stole a breath from you, but you were too fixated on the sight of him there to watch your own face twist in pleasure. Widening your legs just a little you slanted forward, easing him in just a bare inch, feeling almost overly full in that instant. Something tumbled out of your lips but you were deaf even to yourself.

_Easy, sweetness, easy... it’s okay.. listen to me... relax... slow.. go slow for me..._

Each of his commands you tried to heed as they rattled around inside your head. Easy, so you eased; momentarily you closed your eyes to really focus on listening to him, and then opened again to watch your reflection droop at his next command. And then, very slowly, you lowered yourself. Slower still, and then even slower than that. Watching- feeling- the thick slickness of the head slip inside you.

“Oh...” Panted out, almost unbelieving. It felt _incredible_. And yet there was still so much more.

“ _Wonderful_... you’re doing wonderful... still slow for me, beautiful... a little at a time... go on...” He sounded just as breathless as you, and only just briefly your gaze fluttered down to look at him. He was fixated on the sight of the two of you as well, just from the correct vantage point, cheeks flushed, hair a slight wild mess somehow, lips parted in a perpetual _oh_. Same as you.

Once the head and the inch past it fit snugly inside, lowering yourself and letting him _all_ the way in became that much easier. Still, eyes up on the mirror, you went slowly still, because he hadn’t told you to do anything differently. But just that thought, as he sank halfway into you, evoked that whispery purr inside your head.

_How does it feel, beautiful?_

Immediately, “Fuck...” Moaning this out hard, almost surprised by the sound of him asking. “You.. feel...” His fingers squeezed your hips with a bit of encouragement, silently urging you to finish that statement. It lagged until you had settled fully atop him, his cock sunk deeply, fully inside you. Your eyes rolled back for a few seconds, swallowing hard. “Fuck- it feels.. wonderful...” Not knowing any other word for the _fullness_ he was imparting to you, stealing the one he kept on using.

“Oh my _**sweet**_ _beautiful treasure_... it is wonderful.. isn’t it...” Groaning every part of his response.   
_Open your eyes, don’t move, not yet. **Not until I say so.** _

Blinking open again you looked at your reflection, the sight of your hips atop his, him fully seated inside you. You waited like that, just watching yourself breathe heavy, looking at just how open you were to take him all in. Drifting just a few times to look at him. He looked half between just as dazed you felt and ultimately, almost smugly, satisfied. His head tilted back, looking at you through the mirror. “There you are, beautiful... look..” His hands slid up your sides, caressing in a sweetly light touch.

They came back down, squeezing at your hips again. “Alright sweetness... go ahead.”   
_Set your own pace._

The thought of this small freedom thrilled you somehow. Knowing he was giving you the ability to drive him just as wild as he’d made you in such a short amount of time. So you aimed to do just that while trying to mind your own abilities. Slowly you lifted up, brows knitting, breath spilling from your lips as he throbbed so deep inside you. The sound of his groan filled your ears again as you watched him slide free inch by inch again. Just to the head, not letting him fully go, staying there atop him for only a few seconds before sinking down again, this time a bit quicker. Letting gravity take you down almost, letting him fill you so completely again.

“ _ **Oh**_ , _sweetness_...” The way this clutched at the back of his throat earned a return moan from you. His eyes had closed for the moment, expression twisted in sheer pleasure. “You feel _incredible_. Like my cock was made to be inside you.” Punctuating this dreamy, rumbling statement, was a roll of his hips once you were fully seated again, sending him just a touch deeper. Setting off almost too many bells and whistles in your body to be able to think straight for a moment.

God he felt _amazing_.   
He filled you so completely. He was so thick and hard and _wonderful_ inside you and you couldn’t get enough. You needed  _**more**_. Now. Harder. Faster. So you eased your hips up quickly and then rolled them forward again mindlessly to seek out that blinding pleasure. And when it found you, watching your body take him all in again in the mirror, you really didn’t know what to do with yourself except to keep _riding_ him _**hard**_.

In that moment he fell out of touch, perhaps overwhelmed by your need. His hands curved around your hips hard, almost hard enough to bruise, but that too just felt like little tendrils of fiery pleasure.

_Oh, sweet treasure, I’m scared I’m losing you... don’t go.. we have so much more to explore together..._

His voice buzzing between your ears served as just a small anchor, it was really his hands sliding up from your sides, over your chest, and cradling your face in his palms that helped calm your overflowing senses. “I need you...” You begged this of him.

Something he smiled at, thumb brushing over your lower lip. “As I need you, sweetness... I just don’t want you to wander too far...” Really you had not enough mind at you to understand why he kept saying this, what it meant. All that mattered was that it was important to him that you _don’t_ do it. So you’d have to try. “Keep going...” But he let you have this.   
_I’ll guide you..._

Your rhythm didn’t readjust much, watching yourself slide along his cock at just a touch slower speed than you were before. Watching it sink so deeply into you, filling you so completely that-   
_Beautiful treasure... you’re wonderful..._  
His voice sounded dazed even in your head and your eyes dropped next to look at him beneath you. His hands had slid back down to hold your sides, thumbs then brushing your skin absently. He locked eyes with you, mouth half parted to let go of heavy puffs of air.

Another shift of his hips sent those fireworks spiraling through you, which earned a tighter grip that then in turn sent his cock throbbing. Still you didn’t look away from his eyes.   
_Are you going to come for me, my sweet treasure? Do you want me to come inside you? Fill you up again?_

“Oh- god- _please_ , Danny...” Begging. Begging because you needed him so badly.

“ _Come for me..._ I want you to come _**hard**_ for me...” It was the command paired with your hips meeting his again on a downward drive, his rolling up, holding you there at the deepest point you had felt him yet. Your hands reached behind you as your back arched, bracing your palms on his thighs, trembling hard. Your body clenched around his cock and with your eyes a quarter open you watched him lose it underneath you, too. Felt him rock his hips back and forth to keep fucking you while he came. “Sweetness- fuck- oh- sweetness I’m- coming- I- _fuck_ -“

His eyes closed and you felt nearly torn apart by the intense heat of his come spreading inside you in thick, hot bursts. It set off another orgasm that you had no idea you’d had in you, your hips grinding in a useless circle, feeling his hands close harder around your hips. Body mindless, just trying to pull everything out of him that it could. The feeling seemed to be mutually intensely incredible, judging by the paired moans filling up the expanse of the room. Coming down was almost impossible, and for a moment you weren’t even sure you had.

You’d been on top of him and in the next blink of your eyes you were lying aside him, his arms and legs curled around you. Listened as he hummed something while he lazily kissed the side of your neck.   
_Stay with me..._   
This a soft plea that reverberated inside you.

“I am...” Barely enough voice to answer him. Saying only what you knew. You were there, and you weren’t going anywhere.

_**Wonderful...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moresinmoresinmoresin


End file.
